Toepick
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, the lock in the very center of the door staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with bulb shaped spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, two green circuit-looking designs accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that, according to Derrick, no being in the known universe (including another of his species) can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. This was first shown when Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star Psyphon, who was so terrified that his whole body (even his armor) turned white, and he begged Toepick to leave him alone (in-between screams of terror). Derrick also confirmed that Toepick can't even look at his own face without being frightened. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Toepick *4" Toepick Translucent Figure *Toepick (DNA Alien) *Toepick Build a Figure Trivia *He was mentioned by Kenny Tennyson during the episode Ken 10. Also in Ken 10, Kenny said that Toepick "even grosses me out". He was one of the 10 aliens on Kenny's Omnitrix, but Ben agreed to replace him with Grey Matter. Toepick is evidently extremely disliked by Kenny. *When the cage on his head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or Ben changes back to human. This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick. *His appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. As both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, the only difference being that Hades' face is seen in God of War III. *Toepick is also one of six aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other five being Upchuck, Eatle, Clockwork, Ultimate Wildmutt and Astrodactyl. *Toepick showing his true form in his debut episode is similar to how Ben managed to defeat Zombozo with Ghostfreak in Last Laugh . *his outfit in omniverse resembles Trumbipular. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Future Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens